This invention relates to a process for the production of organic alkali metal silicate compounds by reacting a substituted organic compound with an oxidized silicon compound in the presence of an alkali compound such as alkali metal hydroxide, or alkali metal carbonates; or it may be mixed with alkaline earth metal hydroxide, alkaline earth metal carbonates and mixtures thereof.
The novel organic alkali metal silicate compounds may be further reacted with a salt-forming compound to produce organic silicate compounds.
The novel organic alkali metal silicate compounds and resinous products are very useful as intermediaries in the production of compounds and resinous products. The organic alkali metal silicate compounds and resinous products will react chemically with aldehydes, organic dicarboxylic acids and anhydrides, cyanide, silicon halides, epihalohydrins, epoxides, polyepoxy compounds and resins, halohydrins, isocyanate compounds, polyisocyanate compounds, polyurethane prepolymers, polyisocyanate silicate prepolymers, silicon acid halides, ketones, organic dienes, vinyl monomers and allyl halides and mixtures thereof.
The organic alkali metal silicate resinous products may be utilized as molding material, as adhesives, as coating agents, as putties, as caulking agents, and may be used to produce foams which may be used for thermal and sound insulation, packaging, coating agents, etc.
Organic alkali metal silicate compounds are produced by reacting the following components:
A. oxidated silicon compound; PA0 B. an alkaline compound; PA0 C. an organic compound which is attached to a substituent which will split off during the reaction PA0 D. salt-forming compound; PA0 E. organic epoxide compound; PA0 F. polyisocyanate. PA0 tolylene diisocyanate, PA0 p,p'-diphenylmethane diisocyanate, PA0 phenylene diisocyanate, PA0 m-xylylene diisocyanate, PA0 chlorophenylene diisocyanate, PA0 benzidene diisocyanate, PA0 naphthylene diisocyanate, PA0 decamethylene diisocyanate, PA0 hexamethylene diisocyanate, PA0 pentamethylene diisocyanate, PA0 tetramethylene diisocyanate, PA0 thiodipropyl diisocyanate, PA0 propylene diisocyanate, and PA0 ethylene diisocyanate. PA0 1. Water. PA0 2. Water containing 10% to 70% by weight of an alkali metal silicate, such as sodium and/or potassium silicate. Crude commercial alkali metal silicate may contain other substances, e.g., calcium silicate, magnesium silicate, borates or aluminates, and may also be used. The molar ratio of alkali metal oxide to SiO.sub.2 is not critical and may vary within the usual limits, but is preferably between 4 to 1 and 0.2 to 1. PA0 3. Water containing 20% to 50% by weight of ammonium silicate. PA0 4. Water containing 5% to 40% by weight of magnesium oxide in the form of a colloidal dispersion. PA0 5. Alkali metal metasilicate such as sodium metasilicate, potassium metasilicate and commercial dry granular sodium and potassium silicates. Heating is required to start the curing reaction. PA0 6. Water containing 20% to 70% by weight of silica sol. PA0 7. Activators (catalysts) which act as curing agents and are added to the polyurethane silicate prepolymer in the amount of 0.001% to 10% by weight. They may be added in water. PA0 (a) Tertiary amines, e.g., triethylamine; tributylamine; N-methyl-morpholine; N,N,N',N'-tetramethylenediamine; 1,4-diazobicyclo(2,2,2)-octane; N-methyl-N'-dimethylaminoethyl piperazine; N,N-dimethylbenzylamine; bis(N,N-diethylaminoethyl)-adipate; N,N-diethylbenzylamine; pentamethyldiethylenetriamine; N,N-dimethylcyclohexylamine; N,N,N',N'-tetramethyl-1,3-butanediamine; N,N-dimethyl-beta-phenylethylamine; and 1,2-dimethylimidazole. Suitable tertiary amine activators which contain hydrogen atoms which are reactive with isocyanate groups include, e.g., triethanolamine, triisopanolamine; N,N-dimethylethanolamine; N-methyldiethanolamine; N-ethyldiethanolamine; and their reactive products with alkylene oxides, e.g., propylene oxide and/or ethylene oxide and mixtures thereof. PA0 (b) Organo-metallic compounds, preferably organotin compounds such as tin salts of carboxylic acid, e.g., tin acetate, tin octoate, tin ethyl hexoate, and tin laurate and the dialkyl tin salts of carboxylic acids, e.g., dibutyl tin diacetate, dibutyl tin dilaurate, dibutyl tin maleate or diocyl tin diacetate. PA0 (c) Silaamines with carbon-silicon bonds are described, e.g., in British Pat. No. 1,090,589, may also be used as activators, e.g., 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,2-silamorpholine or 1,3-diethylaminoethyl-tetramethyldisiloxane. PA0 (d) Other examples of catalysts which may be used according to the invention, and details of their action are described in Kunststoff-Handbuch, Volume VII, published by Vieweg and Hochtlen, Carl-Hanser-Verlag, Munich, 1966, on pages 96 and 102. PA0 8. Water containing 1% to 10% by weight of bases which contain nitrogen such as tetraalkyl ammonium hydroxides. PA0 9. Water containing 1% to 10% by weight of alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide; alkali metal phenolates such as sodium phenolate or alkali metal alcoholates such as sodium methylate. PA0 10. water containing sodium polysulfide in the amount of 1% to 10% by weight. PA0 11. Water containing 20% to 70% by weight of a waterbinding agent, being capable of absorbing water to form a solid or a gel, such as hydraulic cement, synthetic anhydrite, gypsum or burnt lime. PA0 12. Mixtures of the above-named curing agents. PA0 (a) 1 to 95 parts by weight of an organic alkali metal compound; PA0 (b) 50 parts by weight of polyisocyanate or isocyanate-terminated polyurethane prepolymer; PA0 (c) up to 20% by weight of a foam stabilizer; PA0 (d) up to 50% by weight of a chemically inert blowing agent, boiling within the range of from -25.degree. C. to 80.degree. C.; PA0 (e) up to 10% by weight of an activator; PA0 (f) up to 200 parts by weight of a water-binding agent; PA0 (g) 1 to 95 parts by weight of a polyol; PA0 (h) up to 100 parts by weight of a curing agent.
Organic silicate compounds and resinous products are produced by adding the following components: